User blog:TJBambi93/My Top 12 Players to Write For
This is something you don't see from me very often; a blog post. Haha, well I decided that it was time to share with you all my Top 12 favorite characters to write for in 28 seasons of this series. 6 men and 6 women, and I did order them on preference as well. 12TH. ZOLA (BLUE DRAGON) SURVIVOR: FOREST MAZE / SURVIVOR: ULTIMATES Coming in at Number 12 we have someone that I think many may have forgotten about. Zola who first appeared in Survivor: Forest Maze as the head honcho of the Mossono tribe. For me, this is the season that started to kick in the main female leads in my series. Zola was a take-no-nonsense kind of woman, and I wanted her to be the inspiration for future female leads coming next. For Zola, she was someone I wouldn't of minded being our winner for that season. In the original write up, Wooldoor returned to the game, Zaeed was booted, and the women dominate. I changed it around, and honestly I liked the outcome better, as we had one of the BIGGEST underdog winners in Jiro. For Ultimates, Zola didn't stand out like she did before, but she did play a role in En-Tee-I's Viva La Resistance, although not a big role. Ultimately, Zola was someone that I hope many of you remember, and if you don't, give Forest Maze a re-read. I think it's worth it. 11TH. GADGET HACKWRENCH (RESCUE RANGERS) SURVIVOR: SINGAPORE / SURVIVOR: BATTLE ROYALE Everyone's, or mostly everyone's, first cartoon crush. I gave Chip n' Dale another watch years later, and I decided that Gadget would be someone that I think would do beautifully on the show. She's smart, quirky, and if given the right tools could make anything work. In Survivor: Singapore, I wrote Gadget to be another female lead, but unlike Zola, she was a more strategic player compared to a physical player. Plus she held strong during the merge. Again, Gadget was another player I considered giving the win to in Singapore. However, I felt like Gadget coming up short was a better ending for her story in the end. Seasons later, we had a "clone character" of sorts take up her role in Coco Bandicoot. This will explain why Coco did not have much going for her in Battle Royale. For Battle Royale, there isn't much I can say for Gadget being that she's still in the game. For me, Gadget's still one of my favorites, although ranked pretty low out of all of them. She definitely had a role in making Singapore the hit that it was. 10TH. KASUMI GOTO (MASS EFFECT) SURVIVOR: FOREST MAZE / SURVIVOR: VIRMIRE / SURVIVOR: ULTIMATES / SURVIVOR: PRISON ISLAND What is there to say about Kasumi Goto in my series that hasn't been said before. Being the first unintentional fourth timer, Kasumi was one of those characters that went out too early in Forest Maze, but came back to improve in Virmire. Now, when I say unintentional, I mean that she wasn't intended to come back after Virmire. I even said she wouldn't be back for Ultimates. However, I decided that Kasumi deserved the "Ultimate" spot over Duck. For Prison Island, Kasumi was, again, not meant to return. However, there was SO MUCH support for her that I couldn't refuse what you all wanted. In all four seasons, Kasumi went from early boot, to finalist, to villain, to leader of an all girls alliance. She was very adaptable with her gameplay, and her fun loving nature coupled with her quick wits made her a compelling character. You can't take that away from her. Kasumi's still going to be known for a long time coming in the series. She may have lost Virmire to Dr. Mordin Solus, but she led a good path for Barbara Gordon to win Prison Island. 9TH. PEPPER CLARK (LITTLEST PET SHOP) SURVIVOR: PRISON ISLAND / SURVIVOR: BLOOD VS. WATER / SURVIVOR: BATTLE ROYALE I know I can be funny at times, and sometimes it fails, and sometimes it works wonderfully. For Miss Pepper Clark, I think she's a character that well balances quirky, funny one liners with compelling story arcs. While it was originally planned to be a showmance between her and Jeff the Killer, I decided against it, and saved Sunil for her in BvW. Pepper's just so fun to write for, and coming up with one liners is more fun. She did come close to winning Prison Island, and ultimately, I'm happy with her losing. She wouldn't of returned to BvW and BR where she did some really cool things. The bonds she built with such characters like Jeff and Josiah were almost brother sister like. Sunil was another good foil, despite being her boyfriend. He was inept in strategy and freaks out a lot, therefore giving Pepper a little trouble along the way herself. While she's not as funny as Jared and Deadpool turned out to be, I believe there were a few good jokes with Pepper, especially this season. Hope she's doing good for Battle Royale! 8TH. NEEDLES "SWEET TOOTH" KANE (TWISTED METAL) SURVIVOR: AQUATIC RUIN / SURVIVOR: ULTIMATES So much for a strategy that only panned out one time. Despite that, I think Sweet Tooth is one of those characters that stands out among the cast. He's a killer, and also a strategic killer. In both seasons he played, he crushed the dreams of many players, and was one of those players that was just so good that he needed TWO HIDDEN IMMUNITY IDOLS to take him out. One in Aquatic Ruin, and one in Ultimates. In Aquatic Ruin he had an easy win to the end with his slave Harry Solomon. Was he planned to win? No. He was going to have a good downfall, and Metal Mario fulfilling his hero role and slaying the villain was a perfect end for him. Strangely, this turned around for him in Ultimates, as nobody was going to give Sweet Tooth the money, despite him not even being a jerk at all. Which meant Stephen or Thane had an easy win planned... had being the key word. :P As villains come and go, Sweet Tooth is still iconic in his own right, and even though he didn't get to play in Lake Hylia, give Aquatic Ruin or Ultimates a re-read to see Sweet Tooth at his finest. 7TH. FREDDY FAZBEAR (FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S) SURVIVOR: BEACH BOWL GALAXY There's something about secretive villains that intrigues me. Reala was the first of many, and Freddy Fazbear would later be one of the biggest examples since Reala. Freddy started out in Beach Bowl Galaxy as a non-entity. Doing little to nothing, but secretly behind the scenes he was running the show. He got Bonnie to injure Lotus. He got Kellam to trick Iggy with Shy Guy statues, and convince him to place one in Villager's bag (although meant to be Gardevoir's). While at this point it was confirmed the Purple Guy was dead, Freddy still had the child's soul in him (therefore in this AU, we got the Bad Ending, lol), and therefore he was still corrupted with creepy messages. With the pizzeria closed and the animatonics somewhat living on without the Purple Guy alive, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, and later Mangle would all live in peace within the old pizzeria. Backstory aside, I think Freddy was a good villain, and one of the best ones of the latest era. Think we oughta give him another chance? I regret giving Rheneas one over him. 6TH. ISABELLE (ANIMAL CROSSING) SURVIVOR: BEACH BOWL GALAXY Okay, I'll calm down my bias here, lol. Isabelle's one of my favorite characters in recent history, and I can't help it. She's so adorable, and quite an interesting character. She's cute, clumsy, and one of those characters that you can't help but root for in a sense. Especially compared to characters like Coco or Gardevoir, where one was a clone of a better character, and the other was a Veteran's Island loser. The reason I made Isabelle the Mayor of Distant compared to the Villager is because honestly... I haven't played New Leaf in a long time. XD More in a sense... it makes sense that Isabelle runs the town for you if you don't play, so I decided it'd make sense for her to be the mayor. Her relationship with Villager was so genuine. She had a lot of faith in him to make things right, even after he nullified her to save himself as well as her. Plus, hey, after two seasons of Danielle becoming second fiddle, I guess I needed to make up for it, huh? Another cute pup to take the winner role! XD 5TH. MOSES SANDOR (TALES OF LEGENDIA) SURVIVOR: VIRMIRE / SURVIVOR: ULTIMATES It's almost scary to believe how far Moses has fallen from being relevant in my series since Ultimates. D: Moses was going to have a large role no matter what when I casted him for Virmire. Hell, even when the three villains were in the show, he simply had the same storyline. Just swap Kasumi out with Limberg. Although Limberg would be the second Tandang boot, and after that had zero plans for where the story would go. As far as characters go, Moses was fun to write for. He was funny, he had unique traits, and he was one of those characters that would stop at nothing to get what he wants. He was never going to win, although in-universe he had a strong chance of winning as the jury respected his game for the most part. I kind of regret not opening up the chance of allowing some Ultimates boots to come back, like Moses, Senel, and Yuri. I know some may not like Moses, but you can't argue that Moses was, indeed, a character that stood out among the others. 4TH. WILLIAM 'WILL' ROSE (OC) SURVIVOR: GREEN HILL / SURVIVOR: ALL-STARS / SURVIVOR: HEROES VS. VILLAINS / SURVIVOR: BLOOD VS. WATER Why not include one of my first OCs made for the series overall, huh? Will was created a while ago, even before Green Hill was started. He appeared in my fourth season of my original series that I can't give much detail about. He wasn't that big of a character then, and now having written Green Hill and All-Stars, I can definitely say Will is a well developed character. Especially after his last season in BvW. The very first Purple Rock was completely randomized. Therefore Will's elimination in Green Hill was all but planned. Otherwise he would be the ultimate winner of Survivor: Green Hill over Curtis. Again, Curtis is a winner I wish I never allowed to win. But that's another story for another blog post! In the later seasons, Will never gave up one time, and despite his early exit on HvV, he still managed to do well the next season he played! Will's iconic from the very first season, and should have won that season as well as All-Stars. Give those seasons, as well as Blood vs. Water another re-read if you want to experience Will! 3RD. LOBO (DC COMICS) SURVIVOR: PRISON ISLAND / SURVIVOR: UNFINISHED BUSINESS Lobo is the epitome of the "I don't give an F" player. He does things on his own terms, and he just doesn't care what other people think of him. In return, he will mess stuff up, create chaos, and do anything of interest all because he could be bored of how things are going. Destroying the boat in Prison Island? Boredom. Battling a shark and losing an arm? Boredom. Not playing the red coin just to mess with Midna? Boredom, although also stupid. Although it did seem strange to mark Lobo as a coach in Lake Hylia, he was still fun while he was out there. Although to be fair it was the least memorable out of all three of his appearances. He's also one of few players to never be directly voted off. First time he was one of two people voted off, although he didn't get majority of the votes (NiGHTS did), and the second time he drew the purple rock. Never doubt the Main Man to give you a show you won't forget. I love writing unpredictable characters, and next to Deadpool, Lobo is one of the most unpredictable to play the game. 2ND. REALA (NIGHTS INTO DREAMS) SURVIVOR: KATTLELOX ISLAND I can't leave Reala off the list. I just can't. The way he was playing the game, and the way he conducted himself made him one of the best villains to play the game. He did win the game, after all. His entire strategy was written out beautifully, and nobody suspected a SINGLE THING about him and the red pots and machete. When all that information came out at the finale, I suspect everyone reading was shocked. That said, I was sort of planning to have something special with the title quotes. I was planning to have episode titles start with each of the following: R-E-A-L-A-I-S-T-H-E-P-O-T. 13 Episodes before the Finale. But I decided against it, and just gave Reala the first 6 episode quotes to make up for it. Also, was he planned to be the winner? Yes. But only if I could make it convincing. Otherwise you'd have to settle with a Morrigan or Link winner. Reala is still one of my favorite winners, although not my favorite overall. (That honor goes to Beat and Andrew) Believe it or not, my number 1 is neither of them. That's coming next. HONORABLE MENTIONS! These ten players were deeply considered for my Top 12. It was tough deciding who made it in, and who didn't make it in. All of these characters are fun to write for, don't get me wrong, but I strongly prefer the 12 who made it in. Now who could POSSIBLY BE number one? It may not be the best player in the series. It may not be a winner. But it's one of the characters that I hold a lot of credit to my ability as a writer. Who is it? It is... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... 1ST. DANIELLE (LADY AND THE TRAMP) SURVIVOR: BLOOD VS. WATER / SURVIVOR: YOSHI DESERT Hold it! Don't begin typing in comments that immediately disagree with my points! Here me out on little Danielle. In the movie she appeared in, Lady and the Tramp 2, pretty much the ENTIRE family got little screentime unless they were Tramp or Scamp. Even Lady had a back seat role in the movie compared to the first one. Danielle and her sisters Collette and Annette didn't get much time to speak in the movie, but from what little I saw of Danielle I liked. With that in mind, when it came time to do a Blood vs. Water season, and I had a desire to bring back Lady, I knew I wanted Danielle to come with her over Tramp. In the movie, all we knew of Danielle was that she was scrappy, silly, and a little troublemaker. I needed to expand beyond those roots, and make her into a more developed character. She was still silly and young, but I added in a few more traits. Such as being fun loving, caring, a wonderful friend, and more. That being said, there was no way I wanted Danielle to win Blood vs. Water or Yoshi Desert. I already show a strong bias to Lady and the Tramp as it is, I didn't need to show it off any further, lol. So there you go, a full Top 12 blog I felt like writing. I hope you liked it! Do you have any Top 12s or Top 10s of your own? Share in your own blogs or in the comments below! Keep an eye out for Episode 8 later this week, by the way! Category:Blog posts